


Dream bubbles

by Apple_strider



Series: Dream bubbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_strider/pseuds/Apple_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your now alone in the dream bubbles.<br/>Your brothers gone<br/>your friends are gone<br/>...and your one and only</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

Your currently wondering around the dream you now call home. Before we begin your story we must start with you name, which is _____ ______. Now to continue with the story you were previously telling. You are jow sitting alone in your dream , wishing , no hoping to find someone. After you and your friends meet your demise, everyone was thrown into oblivion. 

~flashback~

The sky is flashing wonderful colors of red and blue. Everyone around you is standing in shock and awe. Searching the people around you, catching tears, hugs, silent "I love you's." as you and everyone you know meets their end. Turning your attention to the four aged children beside you. Standing to your side are your closes friends. 

Jade is standing their whimpering, with Rose patting her shoulder telling her that everything will be okay. Even tho both you and her know this world is going to hell. Next to them is John, your goof ball of a leader. He is standing their with a pained expression on his face. John was a goof, but he was the strongest of all of you. You sigh and feel someone walk up behind you. 

Its none other then your brother, Dave Strider. You give him a weak hopeful smile. Returning your smile he pulls you into a tight hug, catching you a little off guard. You snuggle up against his god tier covered chest. He rubs the top of your head soothingly. "Hey ___." He mutters into the top of your head. "Ya Dave?" He takes in a deep breath and lets out a sob."no matter what happens to us you know I'll always love you, right?" You nod your headas a response and with the motion you wipe away tears making their way down your face. He. Squeezes you tight one last time. "Good." He says between muffled sobs. 

The flashes of red and blue become bigger and more frantic. Between the booms of color you catch the sight of your crush, Gamzee Makara. Who of which as indigo colored tears coating his grey cheeks. He turns his head in your direction and gives you one of his goofy smiles. You smile back at him, pulling one hand away from your brother to wave a hello, more like goodbye. You return that hand back to its position around Dave. And just like that everything ends in a explosion of painful colors. 

~end of flashback~ 

You open your eyes , that are now full of salty tears. Sighing you wipe your tears away, but they keep coming down . You miss everyone so much, your brother, your friends, your crush. You wish you had never even touched that game. Now all you can think of are the last words you shared with your brother well you were alive.

" No matter what happens to us you know I'll always love you,right?"

You nod.

...."good"


	2. Your new home

You're ____ and you're currently wasting away in the dream bubbles. Like mentioned before your team and you met your demise at the hand of the dreaded game. Everyone you know is gone and dead. Scattered amoung the bubbles doomed to be alone. At least you believe they're alone . So far you've had no contact with any of your friends. You have had no signs of outside interference at all since you've been here . As of now you've given up hope of ever seeing anyone again. 

You let out a sigh and remove your shades from your face to wipe away beads of salty water from your eyes. You hold the shades gently on top of your palms and stare down at them . Currently you're wearing your Bro's shades Dave gave them to you before announcing he was gone. You tend to switch between your old aviator shades and these ones. You dont really care so much anymore if anyone sees your eyes because there is no one here to see them . Staring into the reflection of the shades you see your eyes your more then abnormal eyes. Dave had red eyes and bro had orange. Well you have both. Your right eye is red and the other is orange . This means you suffer from the disease heterochromia. 

You've always seen yourself as a bi-colored freak . Tho dave and bro would always tell you other wise. They would always say how beautiful your eyes were. That no one in the world could be as cool as you. You would always nod your head in false agreement . You never cared for your eyes but it changed when you meet the trolls. One in particular, Sollux captor. He shared the same abnormal problem as you . You two bounded almost instantly when you both realized each others color problem. Now you two were morails , well WERE morails. He is gone like everybody else you know. 

You look up and notice the white emptyness of your dream bubble is starting to change . This has never happened to you before. Ever since you got here your dream bubble as been nothing but white and empty.The colors dance and combine in a performance of color. Things finally start taking shape and then you realize exactly whats forming . Its your old room . Everything is coming into place now . Your bed messily covered with red sheets , your night stand covered in lyrics and music notes, all of your random dolls and musical instruments littered around. Watching with wide two toned eyes you see everything go to the way it was. Before you played that damn game. Turning your sight from your bed to the open window thats bringing in hot Texas air. The air hits you like a brick wall and it shocks you from your daze.Placing your shades back on your face and standing up from your spot on the floor. 

Your bones crack as you remove yourself from the ground sending a little wave of pain from your leg up. You wince but stretch out your aching bones before proceeding with the examination of this remake of your room. You wonder over to your bed and glide your fingers over the survice of the sheets. Making your way through out the room taking in all of the sights and smells. Reaching your door you stand and stare at it. Can you leave your room? Is there anything even beyond this door? or is it more white ? All of these questions start running laps in your head . You shake the thoughts away and throw your hand onto the doorknob. You turn the knob slowly and pull the door open. 

Once the door is open it shows you your old hallway. You step out of the room and let the door close behind you. You take a few steps out into the middle of the hallway. And before you continue your foot makes contact with a plushie smuppet that was so carelessly left there. You swoop it up with the quickness and hug it close. Its long nose like thing brushing against your face. You squeeze it tight and dig your face into its plush backside. Slowly breathing in the scent of the smuppet a small tear drops down a coats the the doll. It smells like Bro .

You wobble your way down the hall . Passing the closed bedroom doors of your dead family members. You stop right before you enter the living room and kitchen duo. You take a deep breath and flash step into the room . Sitting calmy on the couch is Dave the one and only Dave. He looks up and gives you a small smile before turning his attention back to the tv . The door opens and a tall blonde wakes in carrying a few bags. He makes his way completely through the door and before he could put the bags down you've flashed stepped into him. You're hugging him so tight that your arms are shaking. You catch him off guard and it takes him a few moments to regain his composure. Its Bro. Its really him . The heroic asshole of a brother. 

"I've missed you so much " You say into Bro's chest . " Well I missed you to lil sis but I was only gone for a moment." You mentally smack yourself for believeing that this was the real Bro. You knew he wasnt because the old Bro died almost 2 years ago. With that information you know that the Dave watching tv is in fact not your Dave. You throw the thought away because right now you don't really give a rats ass. You have your family back.


End file.
